The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of knitting machines and more particularly to a knitting needle having knitted-loop loading and unloading capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicants is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office. The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.
More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,872 discloses a knitting machine wherein a knitting needle reciprocates within a pair of fingers provided on a mesh-holding device. The needle includes a longitudinal groove in which a hook on a third finger or a loop unloader rides. The unloader also reciprocates at appropriate times so that the hook will engage the loop carried by the needle and hold the loop until the hooked portion of the needle passes through the loop. The unloader then moves to its original position releasing the loop onto the mesh-holding device.
It is apparant that the reciprocating unloader makes a knitting machine more complicated and expensive than it would be if it did not have such a moving part.